


The Hart Files #1 (A Resident Evil Fanfic)

by LadyNafiael



Series: The Hart Files [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Family Secrets, Fights, Fist Fights, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Raccoon City, Rough Sex, S.T.A.R.S., Sex, Sexual Content, Umbrella Corporation, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNafiael/pseuds/LadyNafiael
Summary: Sara Hart and her brother Victor moved into Raccoon City in a attempt to get away from Umbrella and their past, however they learn that might be impossible, when Victor (Now working as a police officer) is recruited by S.T.A.R.S.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s), Chris Redfield/Original Female Character(s), Jill Valentine/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Hart Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755619
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. S.T.A.R.S and Harts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Sara is an underage character at first and she will have mature and explicit interactions this content may not be for everyone

June 23, 1997, Raccoon City Police Station, 4:15 pm.

Victor stretched trying his best to loosen his stiffened muscles. They one thing he hated about patrol duty was how long he had to sit the that damn squad car.

"Hey Victor some of the guys were going to go over to Jack's Bar. You in?"

Victor waved his hand dismissively "Nah thanks. Still too early in the day for me. Besides I have to go pick Sara up from school."

"Suit yourself. Oh hey tomorrow is your first day with S.T.A.R.S right? Have fun with that."

Victor watched as the men he had worked with left. It was true he was starting with S.T.A.R.S tomorrow but he wasn't really excited about it. Sure he could still see the guys who he had worked with for the past year at the station, but he wouldn't get much time to interact with them. He would also have to get use to all his new teammates, but the one thing that bothered him most was the captain.

Victor left the station and head for his motorcycle. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the man in question. Albert Wesker the slicked back blonde haired bastard was getting in his car just a few feet from Victor. It had been one and a half years since he last saw him. One and a half years since Victor left Umbrella, since he ran from them taking his younger sister Sara with him. To protect her from Umbrella, and to keep Wesker away from her.

He closed his eyes and counted. He had worked so hard not to lose his cool when it came to Wesker, and he wasn't about to lose it now. Victor got on and started his bike, he would go pick up Sara and see what she wanted for dinner. He told himself to just keep everything routine and all will be fine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raccoon City High School, 4:35 pm.

Victor was running a bit late which was actually unusual for him. Sara's dear older brother was always a stickler for being on time. She heard the sound of a motor in the distance and relaxed. It was the familiar sound of her brother's 1986 Honda VF 1100. He came around the corner, and Sara perked up. By the time he stopped in front of her, she was grinning from ear to ear.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Are you really going to always be this happy to see me?"

"Duh! You are my brother after all and not to mention very cool."

"Alright, alright. So where do wanna eat? It Can be any place you like."

"GRILL 13" Sara cheered as she hopped on to the back of the motorcycle.

"God I don't know why you love that place."

Sara stuck her tongue at him, even though he couldn't see it. He got the bike in gear and the headed to her favorite diner.  
They got there quite quickly and Sara rushed to the booth they always sat in. Their waitress came over to greet them, but didn't bother to take their order. They had eaten the same order every time they came here so there really was no need for anyone to ask them what they wanted. Sara always got a coke and a double cheeseburger, with fries. Victor always had coffee and a chicken sandwich.

Sara had been chowing down on her food and telling Victor about her day and how happy she is that the school year ends tomorrow. That she didn't notice he hadn't really touched his food yet.

"Is something wrong Victor?"

"Hmm what makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well for starters we've been here for forty minutes and you still haven't touched your food." She gestured at his plate. "Plus you got that look."

"That look?"

"Yeah you know, that overly serious but lost in thought look. You haven't had that look since we left Arklay and you left Umbrella."

Victor leaned back in his seat "Is that a fact?"

"Uh huh. So spill it. What's going on?"

Victor knew there was no use trying to avoid it. His cool deep green eyes locked with Sara's gentle light green ones. She was going to find out eventually.

"I'm being moved into S.T.A.R.S... do you know what S.T.A.R.S is?"

"I know it stands for Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, that was in the paper and lots of people talked about at school."

"Right basically they are elites in comparison to the rest of the force." He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I basically got a high recommendation to join them and I'll be starting with them tomorrow. Now I have already met a few of the guys from it, and they don't seem to bad. In fact this one Chris is quite a nice guy and I might become good friends with him even though he is younger than me."

Sara just sat there nodding.

"In fact I'm planning to meet up with a lot of them tonight at a bar. Which I didn't tell the other guys from the force about, and I guess I feel a little guilty about that since they tired to invite me out tonight as well."

"But isn't it important for you to get to know these guys?" Sara questioned.

"Yes which is why I'll be going out tonight with the S.T.A.R.S members so I can see what they are all like. I hear there is even a woman in the group." He took a sip of his coffee. "But this also means I'll be leaving you home alone tonight."

"Big deal I get left home alone anytime you were working nights anyway."

"Yes but....." Victor let the thought trail off.

He wanted to inform her about Wesker. About how he was captain of S.T.A.R.S and that him knowing Victor was in Raccoon City meant he knew Sara was here as well. Victor wondered how she would react to that sort of information. Would she handle it well or would she freak out. Their history with Wesker was a tricky one even more tricky than their history with Umbrella. Victor wondered why he didn't move them out of state or even out of country, but he knew why. It was because he was still in a fight with the past, with Umbrella. If he had moved them farther away Umbrella would have simply found away to find them and that would have been worse. Staying close enough so they wouldn't become suspicious of Victor and his actions, was they only way he could think to keep Sara safe. And her Safety meant more to him then his own life.

"Brother please go have some fun and get to know your new teammates."

Victor sighed "Very well I know when to give up."


	2. S.T.A.R.S and Harts part 2

June 24, 1997, 12:15 am, Jack's Bar, Raccoon City

"And That's why my girl is the most beautiful in the world" Brad Vickers boasted.

Everyone and the table laughed happily at Brad's over infatuation with his girlfriend.

"I guess it's true love can make a man crazy." Barry slapped Brad on the back.

Joseph Frost whined about how he didn't have a girl, Edward Dewey and Forest Speyer whined with him.

Richard Aiken shook his head. "I'm glad that I'm still single. Having a woman in this line of work would be to distracting... Hey new guy do you got anyone?"

Victor took a sip of his beer before answering. "Nope.. in the matters of the heart I'm a free man. Although my younger sister does live with, so if you can count her."

"Dude you got a younger sister?" Clearly that caught Joseph attention.

Barry chuckled "So we got another big bro on our team huh?"

Victor raised an eyebrow. Barry pointed to Chris who promptly raised his hand with a big smile on his face. "I got a sister too her name is Claire."

"Huh well how about that. My sister's name is Sara."

Jill moved forward in her seat. "What's your sister like."

"Here." Victor pulled out his wallet and took a photo out of it. "I always carry a picture with me."

Jill eagerly grabbed the photo and the group huddled around to get a good look.  
"Got a bit of a sister complex don'cha." Brad mocked.

"You would too if she was your sister."

The photo showed a lovely young lady with her arms wrapped around Victor's neck. She had loose curly hair, down to her hips in the same black color as Victor. Her eyes were a light green, in comparison to Victor's deep green.

"Wow what a beauty." Joseph snatched the photo. "So um is she seeing anyone?"

Chris grabbed the photograph from him. "Joseph you shouldn't ask that."

"What I just want to know if a have chance."

Victor smirked "Chris has a better chance than you."

Everyone gaped at Victor for his statement. Barry laughed heartily "Well at least we know who is the running for favorite around here."

Chris said nothing at first, just stared at the picture in his hand. Sara was very beautiful. Hell Chris wondered if he had seen anyone so pretty before.  
He chuckled nervously as he handed it back to Victor "I don't think I really have a chance."

"Well no. No-one has a chance at the moment." He tucked the photo back in his wallet "For a couple of reasons. One being that it's only been a little over a year since I helped her get out of a toxic relationship."

Jill watched as Victor narrowed his eyes and he clenched his fist. Clearly not a memory he need to relieve.  
"So what's the other reason?" Jill queried

He looked at her confused for a moment. "Oh. That yeah... well fact of the matter is Sara isn't even out of high school yet so until then. No-one is going near her."

"What!?! Ah man. Wait wait is she at least 18?" Joseph asked hungrily.

"No." Victor said frimley.

The guys who were interested groaned. Jill had to cover her mouth to hold in a giggle, but then a thought crossed her mind.  
"How old are you Victor?"

He finished his beer "As of right now 33."

Barry placed a hand on Victor's shoulder. "Good so your in the older boys club and not lumped in with these 20 something kids."

More stories and laughs were shared, and Victor had to answer many more questions about himself and about Sara. He had to admit he was having fun, he hoped to become good friends with this group. Just as long as Wesker didn't ruin it for him. That was one part of his past that he wanted to keep buried deep down, so nobody would ever find out their history. Unfortunately that also ment keeping his cool around the man.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:27 am, Victor and Sara's apartment

Sara had been woken up by the loud knocking at the front door. She shuffled sheepishly to the front door. Keeping the chain lock on the door she opened it to peak outside. 

She was greeted by a unfamiliar face.  
"Hi sorry um are you Sara?"

"Yes?"

"Great then a have the right apartment. I was just bringing your brother home, I cant find his keys and well." The man looked at the drunk lump that was half leaning on him and half falling over.

Sara shook her head at the sight of her brother. He had never been good at holding his liquor.

"One second." She closed the door so she could take chain off.

Once the door was opened Victor rushed in wrapping his arms around her, and about knocking her over.  
"The most wonderful one in the world." He drunkenly stated as he nuzzled her head. "CHRIS IS THIS HER!"

He started wobbly to the couch. "My beautiful...... sister." It was lights out as soon as he flopped down on it.  
She sighed "Thank you for getting him home. He has never been very good with Alcohol."

"I'll say I'm pretty sure he only had four beers. I'm Chris by the way."

"So I figured from the drunk shouting of your name. So your one of the S.T.A.R.S members right."

"Yes. Chris Redfield, nice to meet you." He put his hand out for a handshake.

Sara accepted the handshake "Sara, but let me guess you already knew that."

"Yeah."

"That is so like Victor, let guess started with the picture in his wallet?"

"Yep. I take it from that question he has bragged about you before."

"Oh yeah. Practically my whole life."

"Captain is not going to be happy about him being hungover on his first day."

Sara waved the statement away "oh don't worry he won't be."

Chris looked at hear questionblely.

Sara shurged "lightweight when drinking, but bounces back quickly the day after. Its impressive really."

Chris nodded "Well that's good to know."

Chris hadn't been quite paying attention at first but now he was. Sara was standing there in a oversized light blue tshirt, but it wasn't quite long enough because he could see a pair of white panties peaking out at the bottom. It didn't help that even though she was a teenager she was built like a woman, with a curvaceous body. The photo did not do her justice. Chris tried to shake the thought out of his head.

"I better get going. Goodnight." He said rushing to get out of there.

Sara watched confusingly at the man running from the door like the building was on fire. She didn't understand until she looked at herself and realized how she was dressed. Blushing she shut the door.

She had started to her room, but stopped when she saw her brother passed out on the couch. She padded barefooted to her brother's room to grab him a blanket. Once he was covered she headed off to bed.

Chris popped into her head. He had been a little goofy with the whole running for the door thing, but he was cute. She giggled as she pulled her covers over her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:15 pm, Raccoon City High School

Sara's math teacher was standing by the door talking to the school secretary. Considering that the secretary never left her desk unless principal Willard asked her to do something. And usually that meant going to get a student he wanted to see.

"MISS HART THE PRINCIPAL WANTS TO SEE YOU!" 

Sara eyes widen. She never had been called to the principal office before. Slowly she got up from her desk. A cloud of darkness hung over head, and a uneasy feeling racked her body. Classmates were whispering to each other as she left.

The walk down to the office took no time at all, but it felt like an eternity. All her instincts were telling her to run. Victor had told her to always trust her instincts, but she didn't understand why she felt the need to flee. And going to the office was the only way to get answers. Principal Willard was standing by the door to his office rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"Ah good you found her." He put his hand on her back and practically pushed her into his office. "Here she is." He said as he closed the door while staying outside the office.

Sara would have turned around confused if it weren't for the man that was leaning against the principal's desk. His blonde hair swept-back, sunglasses covering his eyes, muscular arms folded over a frim chest. A man with many handsome features, a man who's very being made her feel overwhelming and mixed emotions.

"Hello Sara." He said frimley

"Alber....." fear overtook her and she moved quickly towards the door. 

Wesker grabbed her wrist and slammed her back to the wall. He positioned both of her arms above her head gripping both wrist with one hand, his free hand cupped her chin. He pressed his body against hers.

"Now where are you trying to run to... didn't you miss me. You know after Victor stole you away from me."

"Albert....please.." she wimpered.

He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. "No. You owe me a proper greeting first."

He pulled on her hair roughly as his lips smashed against hers forcefully, angrily, and hungry for her. Sara trembled from his kiss but she refused to give in.

Wesker stopped but only to whisper, keeping his lips hovering above hers. "Now, now. Enough of this foolish struggle. You are mine. You have always been mine. Were always meant to be mine. Now be a good girl and give into to all those little desires you are fighting."

He reclaimed her lips. The aching in her body returned, and she cursed herself in her head. Wesker had trained her body long ago to respond to him. To need him. She let out a silent cry before finally giving in and kissing him back. She felt him smirk against her lips. His tongue slipped out and started caressing her lips. He wanted entry to her mouth. Her lips parted just slightly and his tongue thrusted in attacking her mouth like a hungry animal. She let a moan slip which caused her to curse her body again.

Wesker kicked her legs open more and firmly pressed himself between them. The movement pushing her school skirt up a bit. She could feel his erection through his pants. Her pussy growing wet due to the feeling of his frim cock. He moved his hips back a bit and slipped his hand under her skirt. She felt a little cool breeze run across her womanhood as he pulled her panties to the side. His fingers danced over her clit causing her body to quiver. He broke their kiss and chuckled.

"Now that's a good girl." He said in a low husky voice

He moved away releasing her from the trapped position he had her in. Knees giving out she collapsed to the floor. His back was turned to her.

"I just needed proof you were still mine that's all." The corners of his lips turned up slightly "For now."

He yanked the door to the office open and left. Sara sat on the floor out of breath, and her body shaking. Sara placed her head in her hands, but she would not cry. He may have won from her body responding the way it did, but she would not allow him the satisfaction of her shedding even a single tear.


	3. S.T.A.R.S and Harts part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries to do a good thing but find trouble lurking close by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so 1 this chapter skips a head by a week (which please expect some time skips here and there) and 2 Sara is about to do a little underage drinking and a little oral naughtiness you have been warned.
> 
> Also in case you weren't sure where this falls in timeline. Everything happening is happening a year before The Mansion Incident

It had been a week since Victor was asked to pick Sara up from school a bit early. She had locked herself in her room the entire time. Victor first thought maybe she had problems with a girl at school, but school was out for the year so that wouldn't be a problem anymore. Deciding that she had enough time; Victor entered her room.

She sat on her bed, head down, arms wrapped around her bent legs pulling them closer to her. She was bent all out of shape, and Victor couldn't remember the last time he saw her like this.

"Before you say anything I don't wanna talk about it." She said without even looking at him.

His shoulders slumped down. "Alright fine.... I'm heading to work. We are going to talk about this when I get home." His words were very final.  
He kissed the top of her head and left.

Sara sighed and stretched out on her bed. She knew that Victor was serious, but she couldn't possibly tell him the truth. 'Hey bro I ran into Albert and guess what even after being away from him for a little over a year my body still reacts to him.' Yeah because that would go over well.

She got out of bed and headed for the kitchen, the wood floors cold to her bare feet. The fridge did not hold much comfort for her.

She groaned "out of soad."

She scanned the fridge for anything that might satisfy her thurst. Her eyes landed on some beer Victor was keeping. She bit her lip. 'It wouldn't hurt to just try one would it.'  
She grabbed a can out and carried it over to the couch. She cracked it open, but didn't take a sip yet. Her mind was in a battle between if this was something she should or shouldn't do.

She shrugged "well might be to late to turn back now."

Her first drink was more liquid than she meant to take. The taste was terrible, she didn't understand how people could enjoy that kind of taste. She continued drinking it hoping it would get better over time. Once that can was drained she grabbed another one. She drank this can much slower, and soon she started to notice she was feeling different. She looked at the can contemplating if it was the beer doing it. She got another can out even as she continued to nurse the second can. She started wondering if this was how her brother felt when he drank. She also wanted to know if she would as much of a lightweight as he was. She continued to drink can, after can, after can. It wasn't long before she had drank at least twelve cans of beer.  
Her mind was foggy, but she was feeling good at the moment.

There was a knock at the door and she could faintly hear someone calling her name. She stumbled her way over to the door knocking over different things as she went.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor had asked Chris to go check up on Sara for him. Because he got caught up in a meeting with Captain Wesker and Chief Irons. Chris knocked on the door and called out to Sara. At first all was quiet and Chris wondered if maybe she had gone out. Then the crashing sounds started and he became panicked that she might be hurt. He was considering breaking the door down when it opened. 

Sara was standing or more so leaning on the door. "Oh ho Chris it's you." She spoke but Chris noticed her speech was slightly slurred.

The was a small of alchohol coming off her. "Sara have you been drinking?" He couldn't believe he had asked that.

"Only weee little bit" she giggled and started falling forward. 

Chris moved quickly to catch her. This was not good she was completely drunk. He scoped her up in his arms and carried her back inside closing the door in the process. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled more.

"Wow Chris you strong... and carrying me like this.... I feel married."

Chris couldn't believe this. "Sara how much have you drank?"

"Oh I don't know.... I think..... maybe.... twelve cans."

Chris's gaze landed on the couch there was about twenty empty cans of beer all over it. It least she had only been drinking beer and not something worse. Still not good but it could have been worse. Chris carried her to the door with her name on it, obviously her bedroom. He would lay her in bed and hopefully find a way to help her sober up. She tightened her hold around his neck, when he went to lay her down, and gave a good tug. It caused him to lose his balance, and he tumbled on to her bed. He rolled onto his back while listening to more giggling. Sara quickly climbed on top of him.

"Alright Sara come on get off."

"I'm hot" Sara whined as she pulled her shirt off.

"woah woah what are you doing." Chris panicked but froze

'NO BRA, SHE WASN'T WEARING A BRA, NO BRA!!!!" his brain screamed at the sight of her full womanly breast.

"Chris you are so cute." She said as she gently stroked his cheek "and you seem so sweet... maybe I need a guy like you.... maybe you can help free me."

She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on a breast as she bent down bring her face closer to his. Her lips lightly fluttered over his. As soft as flower petals. She pressed in for a real kiss.  
All the alarm bells were going off in Chris's head. 1: she was drunk and not in her right mind, 2: she was much to young for him, and 3: if something happened now not only would Chris not be able to live with himself but Victor would kill him anyway. He need to find away out of this and fast, because God was there a stimulating smell coming off of her. It wasn't the smell of the alcohol no this was different. It smelt so good, and for some reason the smell was effecting him in a way he couldn't explain.

Sara stopped trying to get him to kiss her "Please Chris help me."

Chris didn't know what to do. "No not safe. We can't. Sara I can't. It wouldn't be right."  
He had hopped maybe he could convince her that this was not what she wanted.

When Sara lifted herself up he had almost thought convincing her had worked. The joy at the thought was destroyed when she simply removed her shorts revealing light blue panties with a lace trim. She then sat back on top. Chris crused the fact he had forgotten to do laundry the other. He had gone commando due to that fact. So now the only material between his dick and her womanhood was his pants and her underwear. She began sliding back and forth, causing serious friction.

Chris hissed and bit his lip at the sensation. He gripped at her hips, and tried to hold her in place to no avail. 'If she real wants this why are we denying her.' Chris shook his head at the thought.

'How about the fact that she is drunk. Or that he hadn't even gone on a date with her. Or better yet she was underage and her brother would once again murder him.' Telling his brain any of that was no good at the moment. What with his dick currently growing harder by the second, his brain was garbage.

"Please Chris." Sara pleaded.

He had to do something he wasn't thrilled at the first thought that came to mind, but it seemed like his only option. He took from hold of her and in one motion flipped her onto the bed on her back. He got up quickly and grabbed her legs pulling her down to the edge of the bed. 

He quickly removed Sara's panties and tossed them across the room. If she wanted help fine he'll give her help. He dropped down between her legs. He ran his tongue over her clit cause a hiss from her. She tasted so sweet, and that smell was still enveloping him driving him mad.

He kept his tongue flicking her clit as he began to do little circles. Sara's body shuddered as the pleasure hit her again and again. Chris add a finger to the mix. He pumped his finger in and out of her steadily. Sara's moaning was growing louder. He added a second finger picking up the pace and sucking on her clit as he went. She gripped his head pushing him deeper in as the pleasure continued to wrack her teenage body. Her smell was making his own lust worse. His cock was pulsating violently in his pants, it's stiffness almost unbearable. He undid his fly and pulled his cock out with his free hand. Pumping it as he continued to provide the release Sara so desperately bagged for.

Sara's breath was becoming more rapid and she gripped fearcly at Chris's short hair. The walls of her pussy clinched his fingers. He guided her over the edge until she was screaming to the heavens and her body was shaken by the climax drowning her. Chris finished himself not long after.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Victor got home that evening he was expecting for Sara to greet him. Instead Chris sat on his couch and Sara was not in view.

"Chris what's going on?"

Chris looked exhausted. "I didn't want to leave until you got home."

"Where is Sara?"

Chris pointed to her bedroom "She's asleep... Victor she had gotten into your beer."

Victor removed his glasses and rubbed his face. "Great.... how much did she drink?"

"Well after I got her to bed. I cleaned up about twenty cans, however there was a lot spilled that I cleaned soooooo. Best guess maybe fifteen, sixteen actual cans."

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great that means she was fairly drunk when you got here." He put his glasses back on. "I'm so sorry I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

Chris coughed "oh no trouble at all." He stumbled over the words. "Anyway I'm just umm going to get going... night."

Victor watched bewildered as Chris bolted out the door. Something was telling him he should concerned by Chris reaction, and he planned to question Chris at a later date. For now checking on Sara was more important. He walked over too her bed and sat on the edge. She had her covers pulled up to her shoulders and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He knew though she was hiding something from him, and he was starting to suspect what or who it might be. The last time she had gotten distant from was at Arklay when Wesker had gotten his claws in her. She must've had a run in with him recently. He was figuring it out, when it happened had to be the last day school. The only where could have been the school, but it shouldn't of happened. Victor had a deal with principal Willard about no-one but Victor and the school staff being allowed near her. So how did Wesker convince Willard otherwise.

He brushed hair away from her face and tenderly kissed her cheek. Victor was going to have to step up his game if he was going to prevent Wesker from reuniting with her and damaging her body and mind any further.


	4. Victor's battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A training day with S.T.A.R.S becomes a battle of control for Victor against himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses heavily on Victor and gives hints to the past.

There hadn't been a mission for S.T.A.R.S in awhile do they decided to make it a training day. Which evidently meant either going down to the station's shooting gallery to unload a few rounds or heading a room that was kept empty for sparring practices. Never know when you might have to rely on your fist more than a gun. Barry, Kenneth, Joseph, and Brad had gone to get in some shooting. The rest of them went for sparring practice. Victor was asked if he wanted to go shooting by Barry, probably just because he was curious as to the kind of marksmen Victor was.

Victor had a decent shot, but guns weren't his favorite thing. He chose to go watch the sparring. Leaning against the wall near the door his arms crossed, watching Chris and Richard due there little combat dance. Chris clearly had the upper hand in the fight, but since this was about keeping their skills and bodies trained and fresh he only made punches, kicks, and blocks as he thought necessary.

"Whose winning?"

Victor looked to see Jill standing in the doorway.

"I don't think it's really a matter of winning or losing."

Jill nudged him and in a bad impression of Victor said "It a matter of keeping our skills sharp"

She tilt her head to the side and winked at him all the while hold her knuckle near her mouth as she laughed a little. Victor gave a amused chuckle. Jill was cute, and he was quite fond of her blue eyes. Victor never really had a type, but he wondered if he did would it be Jill. He never dated much his old life didn't allow for it. Or maybe that was his fault, it's not Umbrella had a rule against dating. He even knew researchers who had married. Maybe it was time he gave a relationship a try. He could still protect Sara while finding out what he might had been missing out on.

"Say Jill."

"Hmm?"

He turned his whole body toward her "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really." She shurged.

"How about we go out to dinner?"

Her eyebrows rose, eyes widen slightly, and mouth hung open a little. She was just about to answer when Richard shouting out profanities caught their attention. He was grabbing his nose and bent over.

"Fuck!"

Chris scratched his head. "You shouldn't have aloud for a distraction."

"Will someone kick his ass for me. Damn!" Richard walked away from Chris.

"Victor wanna go around?"

"Sure Chris after you tell me about yesterday." Victor gave a slight closed lip smile.

Chris put both hands up "Nothing! I swear that you know everything."

"Uh huh."

Jill leaned in to whisper "what happened?"

"Honestly I don't know, and I'm being to believe I don't wanna." Victor moved away heading to the center "specially if I wanna keep liking Chris."

"I want a answer later Jill." He add and Jill smiled

He stepped in front of Chris. "Alright if you really wanna do this, let's go."

Chris pointed to his eyes "sure you don't want to take those off first?"

He was talking about Victor's eyeglasses "I don't see any reason to. Not like it's a real fight."

Chris positioned himself "alright not my fault if they get broke."

Victor slid one foot behind him frimley planting it. 

"One moment."  
The voice came from the door. It was the most irritating voice Victor could hear at the moment. He looked over to see Wesker standing there, sunglasses on, shoulders back, hands in his pockets.

"I would like to take this round with Victor." It was more a authoritative command than a question.

"Yes Captain Wesker." Chris responded like a soldier.

Victor cracked his knuckles as a wide grin claimed is face. "Sure why not."

The two men walked in circles only about a foot from each other. Their heights making it easy to stare each other in the eye, and even with the sunglasses on Victor knew that's what Wesker was doing. They stopped circling and stepped back from each other, taking on their preferred stances.

They stood there neither one of them even making so much as a twitch. They both didn't want the other to know when they might make their move.

"Woah is it just me or did shit get tense in here." Enrico muttered.

Forest and Edward ran from the room.

"Now where are they running off to?" Jill wondered.

"To tell people" Enrico stated and Chris nodded in agreement.

Wesker ended up being the first to make a move. Charging at him; Wesker went for a gut punch. Victor pushed himself backwards with his front leg, while bringing one arm down to block. Wesker shifted quickly for a roundhouse kick, which Victor countered with his arm. Victor decided to try for a strike, and went in close for a jap. Wesker countered, and turned about a quarter circle away. 

They continued their dance of punches and kicks completely unaware of the crowd growing in the room. Wesker went in for a left hook, Victor grabbed at his arm as he went for a punch. Wesker grabbed him and they grappled with each other, their faces close enough to feel each other's breath.

Wesker spoke in a wishper only they could hear. "Well isn't this fun. Been a while since we last fought each other. Tell me do you get tired of only being able to keep up with me?"

Victor hissed at him "your dreaming Wesker, I could kill you if I wanted to remember."

"Ah yes I remember back at Arklay. The night you finally found out mine and your sister's dirty little secret. Speaking of Sara I ran into her recently she was sooo happy to see me, that she practically cried. I had to take her in my arms just to calm her down, but the poor thing collapsed to the floor she was so overwhelmed by emotions."

Victor's translation in his head 'she was absolutely terrified at the sight of me. I backed her into a corner and took advantage of her body. She collapsed to floor and curled up into a ball desperately trying not to cry from the whole ordeal.'

Both men pushed off from one another. Sliding across the floor. Victor could feel his body shaking with rage. He had to control it he couldn't lose it. To lose control is to let Wesker win, and he couldn't allow for that. He had to be stronger, for Sara's sake. Everything was for her sake.  
Wesker came charging at him with a straight punch, that Victor blocked. Wesker smiled and quickly twisted into a kick. It connected with the side of Victor's head, knocking him to the ground and his glasses flying off.

Wesker bent over him. "Give up." He said loud enough for the room the room to hear.  
But it's what he whispered to Victor that hit home. "Give up now. There is no hope. I will reclaim her, she will be mind, and she will come to obey me. Even if that means training her body all over again." Wesker released a sigh of pleasure. "Fucking her hard over and over again, making sure to hit all the right spots."

He moved in closer "You know. I know her body so well I bet you I can get her to orgasm enough that her mind breaks."

He moved away from Victor. Victor's body shook uncontrollably and he could hear the sound of a bounding heartbeat in his ears. Their was a fire running threw his veins, he pushed himself off the ground and stared at Wesker's back. He fought for control of his mind, but the rage was drowning him.

'Sara.' He thought. 'Sara.' He closed his eyes 'Sara.'. He conjured up happy images of her smiling, dancing in the rain, sleeping in his arms. Then images of their life at Arklay came to mind, Wesker eating lunch with them, Sara crying in her room at the facility, The way she started wearing clothes that covered her more. And final the last thing to enter his mind was 'That Night'. The night when they about lost everything, lost each other. The night Victor lost control.

His eyes popped open to see Wesker's back still too him. He about jumped at the chance to attack him, and he would have if he hadn't seen Sara standing there amongst the crowd. She looked about ready to cry and shook her head while mouthing "No Victor."

The rage slowly slipped away, and he ran past everyone and straight through the door.


	5. The aching Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara tries to comfort her dear brother, and Jill agrees to go on a date with Victor but.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be somewhat short. It's more of a set up chapter preparing for the next.

Sara wasn't surprised to see her brother setting on a bench in the Police Station's courtyard. His head in his hands. Not crying, Victor had never cried not even when their mother died. Sara walked up to him, and started rubbing his back. Victor let one hand drop to the side while the other wrapped around her. He pushed his head against her stomach.

"He almost got me Sara." Victor sounded so defeated. "If I had lost it at that moment....... there's no doubt in my mind that I would have attacked him and attempted to murder him."  
The hand he had let drop to the side now grasped her arm. "If that had happened I would have been fired and arrested."

Sara didn't want to think about it. If that happened than Wesker would have one indeed. Victor would have been locked up, and Sara would have been left vulnerable and unprotected. Something neither one of them wanted to think about.

"But you kept control brother." Sara consoled. "You fought back all those natural instincts."

"Only because I saw you. And honestly it scares me to think about that." He moved back in order to look upon her face.

His eyes were both sad, and fearful. Victor brushed some of her hair back tucking behind the ear, before cupping her face in both hands. "You are the better part of me Sara. The better part of my mind, my heart, and my soul."  
His thumb gently stroked her cheek. "I'm afraid if I was to go to hell I would drag you down into its depths with me."

Sara took hold of one hand, and turned her head toward it closing her eyes. "Then so be it. If the fires of hell choose to embrace you, then they may embrace me too."  
Sara kissed the palm of his hand "you are my dear brother, my protector. You were there to ge me through the worst after Wesker. You tried to help heal my body and my mind."

Victor stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace. There wasn't a soul out there who could understand what they had been through. Anyone could try but it would futile. For Victor and Sara all the pain, hardship, and secrets of their life had strengthened their relationship. Making them closer then even most siblings. No they were closer then any sibling ever.  
Sara gazed into her brother's eyes. "I know I can always count on you my dear Victor."

Victor gave a gentle smile, and pecked her on the lips. "You dear, sweet, wonderful girl."

"However I would like to see you go out on a date at least once."

Victor chuckled. "I'm working on that I swear."

"Good because you can't let a sister complex run your whole life."

"Oh really? Who says?"

"The girl currently being held in your arms."

Victor squeezed her tightly, before finally letting go.

Someone cleared their throat "um excuse me."

A woman with an uncomfortable smile stood next to them. "Hi your Sara right. I'm Jill Valentine. I'm apart of S.T.A.R.S just like Victor."

"Oh hello. Nice to meet you." Sara looked at Jill noting that she was pretty.

"Can I borrow Victor right quick."

Sara looked behind her to see Chris standing near by. "Sure I'll just be over there."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill made eye contact with Victor and blushed. "Boy you guys sure are close."

"We are the only family. We have left."

"Oh so you guys are kinda like Chris and his sister Claire. They have no other family as well."

"Is that right." Victor looked pased her at Chris and Sara talking to each other. "Well Jill what can I do for you?"

"Well it's about your question from earlier. You know before the fight."

"Ah yes. The date."

"Right" Jill brushed some of her hair away from her face. "I would very much like to go, but I may have to ask one small favor."

"oh pray tell what that might be?"

Jill motioned for him to come closer so she may whisper in his ear. Victor listened and nodded. He glanced over at Chris and Sara, and smiled. 

"Alright yes I see. That would be acceptable." Victor agreed to her condition.

The two of them continue to talk until they had the plans for the date fully worked out. Afterwards Chris and Jill said goodbye to Sara. Victor told his sister about what time he would be home, and gave her a quick hug. He then headed back inside the station. Jill on his left and Chris on his right. He pulled Chris in close. "Chris have I got something to share with you."


	6. The lighter and darker side of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Victor get their date as well as tricking Sara and Chris into one. But everything doesn't go as expected, when Sara runs into Wesker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning get more of Wesker being a dark evil dick to his sweet sweet Sara.

Saturday, 3:45 PM, Raccoon Mall

Sara and Victor were waiting just outside the mall. According to Victor they were meeting up with Jill and Chris for a friendly outing, to help Sara get to know them better.  
Although Sara wondered if this wasn't more of a date.

Victor was wearing dark Jean's, but had on his red button up shirt. A very nice shirt the kind a guy would probably save to impress a girl on a date.  
And on top of that he went out that morning and bought a new dress that he insisted Sara wore. It was a cute knee length, thin strap blue sundress. He was also adamant that she didn't do anything but wash and brush her hip length hair black hair.

In her mind everything was pointing towards something more than friendly fun.

"Brother what is today about?" 

Victor checked his watch "I already told you. You, Jill, Chris, and I are hanging out today."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that all?"

He gave her a sly smile "would you be upset if there was more?"

Sara was just about to answer when she heard their names being called.

"Victor, Sara hey sorry were late." Jill was shouting, while running towards them. Chris wasn't far behind her.

Sara looked Jill over. Makeup, cute thin strap top, short cute skirt. Oh yeah big time date look, and as for Chris. He was simple with a green tshirt, and a pair of blue jeans, but he still looked handsome.

"Hey Sara you look pretty today." Chris said as he approached.

Sara looked away blushing. "Thank you."

Victor walked over and placed a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Well alright she is all yours for the day." He turned and held out his hand. "Jill shall we get going?"

Jill smiled as the two locked arms and walked away "have fun you two." She threw over her shoulder.

Chris looked like he was about to panic. Sara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew it. Oh well." Sara turned to Chris "looks like I'm in your hands, and I promise no alcohol this time."

Chris's face turned the shade of a tomato for a brief moment and he rubbed his neck. "Yeah ok."

Sara grabbed hold of his arm. "So what do you wanna do first?"

Chris relaxed a little. "How about we get a couple of sodas first."

The two of them spent a good amount of time just wandering the mall. They found a CD store and decided to takes sometime browsing through some of the albums. It was really tuning into a fun date. At about 6:25 they realized how hungry they had gotten and decided to go grab a bite to eat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's Bar.

"I had no idea that a bar could serve found as well." Sara skimmed over the menu.

"I hope you don't mind. I can say I'm not very good at the whole dating thing." Chris rubbed his neck and let out a nervous chuckle.

"No this is fine. But my being underage isn't going to be a problem?"

"Nah I checked with the owner, as long as you don't try to drink anything alcoholic you're ok."

"Ok good. Plus I would want to anyway specially after what happened last time." Sara blushed and rubbed her arm "sorry about that by the way."

Chris pulled on the collar of his shirt. "So you do remember that. I was wondering if you did."

"Yeah. I'm surprised but I remember well everything. And is it bold of me to say that what you did wel...." Sara's face turned a deeper red and she found herself unable to finish. 

Um yeah... hahaha... um" Chris quickly got the bartender's attention "can I get a beer."

"Ain't cha drink a bit early there Chris." The bartender teased "not to mention in front of this lovely young lady."

The bartender winked at Sara before getting Chris's beer.

"I don't know why Jack would leave that guy to tend the bar alone."

"You don't like him much?"

"The guy is a bit of a skirt chaser. Even tried to put some moves on Jill once."

"I bet that didn't go over very well."

"Not one bit."

Sara got up from her seat. "I have to go to the bathroom. Would you please order something for me. I'm curious to see what you think I might like."

"Is this some kind of test or something?" Chris asked.

"You bet it is and if you want boyfriend status you better get it right." She teased.

It wasn't hard to find the bathrooms and Sara was surprisingly shocked by how incredibly clean the women's restroom was. More proof a good staff is all you need. There were only three stalls, the farthest from the door as taken. Sara picked one of the free stalls and went about her business. A mirror ran the length of the sinks, and Sara checked herself in it. She often wondered if she should try makeup, but then she would be reminded by someone or in some way that she really didn't need it. She washed her hands a stepped over to the paper towel dispenser.

She was just getting ready to leave when someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth the attacker dragged her into the far stall. They closed and locked the stall door. They pinned her to the door, her face resting against it.

"Please who ever you are stop. If you stop now I won't tell anybody. I haven't even seen your face yet." Sara tried pleading.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wesker had been following her all day. Hoping, waiting for either A: a moment when she would be alone or B: for her to finally notice he was there. Instead he had to watch the irritating sight of her, laughing and flirting with Chris Redfield. At first it was annoying but by the time they got to Jack's Bar, he had become thoroughly pissed off.  
He knew he had to take matters into his own hands. As soon as she mentioned having to go to the restroom, he knew that would be his time to strike. So he got into position and waited.

But now she was begging him. Fine if she wants to play it that way. He brushed her hair away from her neck and started kissing it. Her body shuddered a little bit.

"You are so beautiful. I don't think I can hold back." Wesker nipped at her neck. He pushed her lower half into him pressing frimley against his erection.

"Please I don't wanna....."

"Shuuuuuush Now now." He pulled on her dress until her breast came free of the padded top.  
He cupped one breast all the while continuing to press her against him. She gasped, and he let out a low throaty chuckle.

"Tell me do you have a boyfriend." Wesker played.

She must have thought it was her chance to get out of this. "Ye.... yes I do... his name is Chris and he is waiting for me."

Wesker became furious at her response. "Wrong answer Sara."

He spun her around quickly making her look at him. Her eyes widen and her mouth hung open. "Albert."

"Yes me."

He kicked at her legs causing her to fall to the floor. He undid his pants quickly and skillfully. Pulling his hard cock out with one hand and pushing on the back of Sara's head with the other.

"Now be a good girl and do what I want you too. Do a good job of it and I might avoid hurting the pretty pussy of yours for today at least."

He held his cock in front of her face clearly wanting her to blow him. Sara trembling reached for it. Grasping it she began to stroking and licking the shaft. Wesker fisted her hair and let out a low mean. Sara's tongue moved up the shaft to the tip where she proceeded to make little circles on the head.

"Good now take in your mouth." Wesker commanded.

She did as she was told, like she always did when he commanded her. Taking him into her mouth she began moving in slow rhythmic motion. Wesker hissed at the pleasure her young mouth was already giving him. It would never be as good as her sweet pussy but damn it felt good. He gave her the signal to go faster. Picking up the pace she sucked and stroked faster.  
It felt wonderful, but it still wasn't enough for him. Wesker gripped her head holding it in place, as he started thrusting his cock, and fucking her throat. He could hear the sounds of Sara choking has his thick, throbbing dick continued to assault her mouth and throat. His hips bucked as he groaned from the ecstasy it was causing him.  
It wasn't enough for him. He needed more, wanted more. He pulled out fast, and pulled Sara up from the ground as she gasped for air. He spun her around so she faced the stall door again. In one motion he pulled her panties down, and her hips out. Positioning her to receive him from behind.

"NOOOOO!" Sara cried out as Wesker slammed his cock into her.

He had no time to be gentle and she quite frankly didn't deserve it.  
"Don't you ever go out on another date with anybody but me."  
He thrust into her fast and hard and kept it going. Sara moved a hand to cover her mouth trying to stifle the screams. Wesker moaned from the feeling of her tight pussy clenching at his cock. He forcefully gripped and played with her breasts. He pounded faster and faster. Sara pushed on her mouth harder desperately trying to hold back any noise. Her other hand clawed at the door, Wesker knew she was experiencing both pain and pleasure.

"Hey Sara you still in here it's Jill."

Sara let out a silent gasp. Wesker pried her hand away from her mouth, and whispered in her ear. "You better answer. Give anything away and I'll be a lot more rough with you."

Sara forced herself to answer. "Yes Jill."

"Victor and I are going to be joining you guys hope you don't mind." Jill replied

Wesker gave a quick sharp thrust causing Sara to release a moan.

"Are you ok in there Sara?"

Sara answered through clenched teeth. "I'm fine. Stomach troubles I'll be AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Sara panted "I BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" 

"Um ok?" Jill turned to leave "see ya out there."

Wesker leaned in close to her ear his breathing tickling her as he chuckled. "Good girl."

"Albert please I can't take it anymore." She pleaded 

Wesker viscous pounding continued for a few more minutes before he spoke. "All most there. Now tell me how much you want me to fill you up with my cum."

Sara's was shaking fiercely and gasping for air. Her voice trembled. "Please Albert release your load into me. Give me it all."

Wesker continued the assault until he could feel the orgasm coursing through him. His cock throbbed and his hips bucked as he unloaded into her. Sara's knees gave out and she fell to the cold floor as he removed himself from her.

Both of them took a moment to catch their breath. Wesker opened the stall and stepped around her while fixing himself. He looked back at his prized little doll.  
"Be sure you clean yourself up before you leave, that is unless you want people to see you like this." He opened the restroom door. "Thanks let's do this again real soon." He added as he left her there.


	7. A Cruel Love, Sara's Heartbreaking Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes out with some of her teen friends in a attempt to forget about the nightmare that was last night. Wesker however has other plans and forces her to make a decision about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to get into a bit more about Sara and Wesker's relationship. It kinda explains a small bit of what they were before the seperation and what they are now.

The rest of the evening had been the worst. It had been a fine and even enjoyable date, until Albert Wesker had shown up. Giving her a frim reminder about what she was, and still is according to him. It had ruined everything, her date with Chris, the joy of seeing her brother with Jill. All of it ruined. She was miserable as she ate dinner, she was miserable when Chris made sure she got home. God that was the worst part of the night.

Once Chris had walked her to the door of her apartment Building; she had to ended it. It had confused and hurt Chris when she told him 'We can never do this again.'. It also ripped her heart out to do it too. She liked Chris alot, and Victor was ok with them dating. She really wanted to be Chris's girlfriend, but there was no way Albert was going to back off.

Most girls her age would have had some normal jerky boyfriend, and a normal angry break up. Not Sara, nope. Her ex was a controlling, rough handling, rapist who made it perfectly clear that he was never going to let her go free.

"Hello earth to Sara?" Her friend waved a hand in front of her face.

Sara had been so lost in thought she didn't even notice, that her friends had been asking her something. 

Sam tipped her head to the side. "You doing ok?"

Sara shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you guys for coming out."

Her friend Becca put an arm around her. "Besides I need the breather after the whole John thing."

Sam shurged her shoulders "I told you not to date someone older than you."

Becca rolled her eyes "he was 19. Three years isn't that big of a difference."

Sara nodded. It was true three years is nothing compared to the age gap between Sara and Albert. Heck even Sara and Chris would of had a bit of an age difference. That is if she could have been with him.

"I'm sure you'll find someone new." Sara said.

Becca felt the need to shake her head. "Oh no. I'm officially taking a break from boys. Once you catch your guy making out with another girl." She threw her hands in th air "Well you just can't believe in love anymore."

"Ah the cheater boyfriend." Sara nodded

"See Sara knows what i mean." Becca seemed proud that she might have a kindred spirit.

"Sadly not exactly. I never had a cheating ex." Sara laughed nervously "just a over bearing ex"  
That was an understatement if Sara ever heard one come out of her mouth.

Sam scoffed "yeah at least neither off you have parents like mine. I have an arranged marriage because of them. ARRANGED MARRIAGE!!!! What is this the 1800s."

Sara and Becca gave their dear friend a hug. Becca admitted that her cheating ex was no where near as bad as an arranged marriage. Sara felt terrible for her friends, but their life problems weren't that bad in comparison to the truth about Sara's life. And if she could ever tell them the truth they would agree. Changing the subject, the girls continued to walk down the sidewalk together. Smiling and laughing.

A two door black car pulled up next to them and honked. All three girl turned to look, but the windows were tinted so they couldn't see inside.

"What hell, you think it's a creeper?" Becca kept trying to look in.

"Well I don't know anyone who would have such a...." Sam checked the car over before finishing that thought. "Well honestly it a nice car. Damn nice."

The passenger door opened, causing the girls to jump back. They bent down to look inside. Sara closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry guys I got to go... I um know this person."

Sara got in the car, closing the door quickly. She heard some comments and questions come out of their mouths but she didn't care anymore. The driver moved the vehicle away from the crib and down the road.

Sara glanced at the man next to her. Albert Wesker looking like he normally does, except Sara noticed his clothes weren't typical of him. Today he was wearing, and dark blue button up, under a black suit jacket, with a black tie, and black fitted slacks. He almost looked like he was either going to a business meeting or a date.

"So what do you want from me now? Want to rape me again?" Sara spat.

Wesker chuckled "honestly no, I was going to take you for a proper date." He placed his hand on her thigh and moved slowly upward "but if you prefer we can forget about that."

"NO!!!" Sara pushed on his hand cursing the fact that she had worn a skirt. She was going to make a note to herself to get rid of all skirts. 'No more skirts' her mind said frimley.

To her surprise Wesker moved his hand away. "Ok but why do think I would want to go on a date with you?" Sara asked quickly

Wesker gripped at the wheel, his eyes narrowing on the road. "Sara it's best not to try my patience when I'm doing my best to be nice."

Sara flinched when he moved his hand. Only relaxing a little bit when he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a small black velvet bag and dropped it in her lap.

Sara stared at it eyes wide. "What is it?" Sara asked even though in her heart she knew.

"Something you left behind, when you left Arklay. No.... To say it correctly. It's something your brother forced you to leave, when he stole you away."

Sara picked up the bag with trembling hands, untying it and dumping the contents into her hand. She took in a shakey breath. A platinum ring with a three stone setting, the middle stone being the biggest, a Marquise cut 2 carat emerald, with smaller similar cut diamonds only about .75 carats each.

Wesker removed his hands from the steering wheel, when they stopped at a red light. Sara watched as Wesker removed his left glove revealing the platinum band on his left ring finger. "Or have you already forgotten."

Sara closed her eyes clutching the ring in her hand.  
How could she ever forget, back during her relationship with Wesker while she still lived on the grounds of the Arklay facility. Before Victor knew about Sara and Wesker's relationship, and you could say they were friends. Victor had gone on a mission for Umbrella, and he had left Sara under the temporary legal guardianship of William and Annette Birkin. Which would have became permanent if anything had happened to Victor. Being under the Birkins guardianship even if it were for a short time period was all Wesker had needed to marry Sara.

Sara always thought that he must have bothered William about signing some papers while William was trying to work. William's work was more important to him than anything, so if Wesker had approached him with paperwork to sign, then William would have done so quickly and without reading what he was signing. It also didn't help that the man trusted Wesker. So Wesker got a signed paper saying that the guardian over the minor (Sara) consented to allowing her to marry.

Their marriage was held privately and Wesker gave her the ring. Honestly receiving the ring was the only time she ever thought he loved her. That was until realizing that their marriage only made him worse.

Tears began to roll down Sara's cheek. "What do you want from me Albert."

"The same thing I've always wanted. You. But Sara your constant attempts to pretend our relationship isn't anything is really beginning to exhaust my good will."

"YOUR GOOD WILL!! THREATENING MY BROTHER TRYING TO PUSH HIM OVER THE EDGE!!! SEXUALLY ASSAULTING ME IS YOUR GOOD WILL!!!"

Sara felt the intense stinging pain on her cheek from Wesker slapping her. "I have had enough Sara. Now you have one of two options. You can either put on the ring, and return to my side. I'll take you out to dinner, than will go home together, and if your a very good girl I promise I won't touch you. For tonight at least."

"Or we can skip to the apart were I take you home kicking and screaming, tie you to the bed and fuck you until you can no longer say no."

"It's your decision, but you only have until the light turns green."

Sara could feel the panic raising in her chest. This was an unwinnable situation for her. Which left her choice being about how much pain she could endure. Sara saw the crosswalk sign signalling for pedestrians to finish crossing.

"Time is running out for you." Wesker stroked her cheek "what's it going to be."

Sara could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, her breathing becoming more rapid. Her self preservation instinct kick in at the last second and she slid the ring on her finger.

"Good girl." Wesker moved the car forward "now let's go get you something nice to wear."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wesker had a made a reservation at the fanciest restaurant in Raccoon. A place most Umbrella employees used to impress others. Government officials, chief Irons, local celebrities, they all ate at this establishment. However he didn't bring Sara here to impress her no. Like many places in Raccoon the restaurant was practically owned by Umbrella. They were given a private round booth table in a roped off section that was normally reserved or VIPs or large parties that didn't want to bothered. Which was exactly what Wesker needed for the night. And because it was an exclusive table it had its own bouncer, you know just incase someone tried to crash the party. Yes it was good to work for Umbrella and live in this city.

Wesker had positioned himself in the middle of the booth. His fair Sara settled next to him. He looked her over and smiled. He had taken her to a highly recommended dress store before bringing her here. Now Wesker didn't understand much about women's clothes or fashion, but he knew what he liked. He had concerns when he explained what he was wanting to the girl at the store, but any doubts wore quickly casted aside when he saw Sara in the dress that was picked out.

A lovely little white number, with a high-low styled mini skirt and off the shoulders sleeves, and I light lace detail. Yes it was indeed the perfect dress for his precious, pretty, little, doll. Her natural beauty and lovely black hair cascading down her back and shoulders with her loose curls only adding to the over all effect.

His dick was hardening just by looking at her. It was such a shame she was being so good. After all Wesker was a man of his word, and he did give that foolish promise not to touch her as long as she behaved. However if she displeased him at any given time, well then all forms of punishment would be open to his pleasure. Oh how he wanted to play with her.  
He could see it now if she would just do something, he could force her to climb on his cock and ride it to orgasm right here, right now.

When the waiter came by Wesker had expected something, but Sara merely allowed him to order for them.

He ordered the pan seared shrimp w/ peppercorn sauce for an appetizer, and for the main course was apple and herb stuffed duck breast with sauteed vegetables and herb encrusted rack of lamb with a sweet pea puree.

"Very good sir and what can we get you for drinks. We have a lovely selection of wine."

Alcohol now there was an idea. "Yes start the lady off with a glass of your finest wine and I'll have a scotch neat."

The waiter gave a small bow and headed off.

Sara looked at Wesker with her big light green eyes. "Um Albert are you forgetting that I'm not old enough yet?"

"I think an exception can be made for tonight. And as long as you're with me none will think twice to ask." Wesker leaned back stretching his arms across the back of the booth.

"Umbrella right." Sara realized.

Wesker noticed that even though she was close it just didn't feel close enough. "Sara."

She looked at him and waited.  
He motioned with his hand "come here my pet."

Sara knowing what he wanted scooted down until her thigh pressed against his. He moved his arm to wrap around her, gently rubbing her exposed shoulder. Sara gave a little shudder from the contact, which made Wesker smile. Oh yes she was still very sensitive, and receptive of his touch. He tucked his other hand under her chin using it to turn her toward him. His lips hovered over hers for a moment, before he claimed her mouth. She tasted as sweet as she smelt, it was absolutely intoxicating. He licked at her lips demanding she allow entry, Sara compiled. Sara grabbed at his chest, as their kiss deepened. He wrapped his arm tighter around her pulling her in closer.

Their drinks arrived disrupting their kiss. Wesker had taken his sunglasses off during the kiss and was now glaring at the young man in question. The waiter ran away quickly. Oh well at least now he could test something. He hand Sara her glass of wine and influenced her to drink it. She had taken a couple of sips, but Wesker insisted she take bigger drinks.

Time went on with them saying very little to each other. Wesker made sure to put his tongue down her throat in between drinks, and food. By the time the main course had arrived he had gotten Sara fairly drunk. At least she was now drunk enough to not care how Wesker kissed and touched her. He laid her down in the booth, his tongue deep down her throat. His hands rubbed her thighs, as he pressed himself against her. Even rubbing himself against her through their clothes was a maddening experience.

"I'm going to take you home now....." He trailed kisses and licked her collarbone "And I'm going to fuck you."

Sara was too drunk to really respond or even say no. And the soft moaning she gave as he touched her and pressed frimley against her maiden hood, seemed like enough of a yes to him.

He paid for the meal and lead Sara out to the car. The anticipation was nightmare inducing. However Wesker found himself hoping she would sober up enough to put up some resistance by the time they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease but you are going to have to wait for the next chapter for some naughty fun time with Wesker and Sara.


	8. Despair of the Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara disobeys Which leads an angry Wesker into wanting to play.

Sara woke up on a couch in a very unfamiliar room. Looking around it seemed like the kinda of place a person who wasn't home much would live in. No TV, a simple coffee table, a simple rug, and apart from the couch she laid on and a chair there was no furniture.

Even though the place wasn't recognizable to her; Sara had a feeling she knew where she was. Albert Wesker's home. After all it only made sense. Sara had gotten quite drunk during dinner, both because Wesker was practically pushing the alcohol down her throat, but also because she knew that if she stayed sober then she would have eventually fought Wesker. And she really wasn't feeling like getting raped in a public place again.

Sara shifted to get up the movement causing the blanket covering her to slip down. Sara hissed as cold air ran across her naked breast. He had removed her clothes. Sara placed her hand on her forehead. Of course he would have made sure to strip her down before she had started to sober up even a little. That way she couldn't just run out the door.

Well the clothes had to be somewhere, she just had to find them. Getting up she wrapped the blanket around her. She heard the sounds of water running from a distant room. Hoping that meant Wesker was either taking a shower or bath, and wouldn't be catching her anytime soon. Sara began to wander in search of clothes. 

She found a small hallway off to the left, but it only lead to the kitchen. To the right she found another hall. There were four doors, the first door was locked and wouldn't open, the second one was to some sort of home office. There was nothing useful in there. Moving on the third door was open showing a fairly empty bedroom, only a single bed on one side of the room, a dresser on the other. The dresser was empty. Sara sighed and moved on from the room. The last room was a small half bath, with only a sink and toilet.  
Sara moved back the way she came very unhappy that her efforts bore no fruit. Coming back to the first door Sara noticed it was now open a crack. She pushed it open more revealing a set of stairs leading down into what could only be the basement. Sara flight response was screaming at her like you would a girl in a horror movie. 'Don't go down there'. But it was the only place she hadn't checked yet.

'Albert might be down there' Sara gritted her teeth at the thought, but it still didn't change the facts. She descended the stairs one at a time. It got darker the further she went. She eventually reached the bottom annoyed to see it went right to a small hall. This one had only one door at the very end.  
There was a light flickering at the bottom of the door. She tried the handle, taking in a breath when it clicked. She pushed it open, stepping in slowly.

Her eyes widen and she began to tremble. Sara now stood in a room she thought she would never stand in again, or at least a replica of said room. A canopy bed with red curtains on the middle wall, a vanity mirror and stand of another wall, a wardrobe taking up space next to it. A small red cushion bench seat sat at the foot of the bed on a round pattern rug, and then it had a fireplace. A door leading to a bathroom with marble flooring, and a bathtub centered in the middle of the room.

Everything about the room frightened her. It was a exact copy of her room at Arklay, except for the fact that this one was underground. She slowly backed up to the door until she felt the warmth of another body push into her. Two hands came to rest on her shoulders, rubbing them as they went.

"I didn't like the mansion much. Spencer had such terrible taste, but this room was special." Wesker's voice washed over Sara. "So I just had to have a copy."

He began pushing her back inside. "So much money, and time I spent getting this room just right."

"But why" Sara's voice was shakey

"Oh you know why, my lovely." Wesker's hands moved one to the blanket trying to pull it off, the other taking from hold on one of her breast. "We spent alot of time together in this room." 

"In fact." Wesker began leaving little light kisses on her neck. "The night I claimed you, our first time together..."

" you mean when you forceful took my virginity.." Sara stated.

Wesker pulled on her hair yanking her head back so she had to look at him. Wesker was a good foot taller then her.

"You wanted me just as much as I wanted you. You just weren't ready to except it yet."

"Fine I'm still not ready to except it." She spat at him. "Didn't you promise you wouldn't touch me for the night. "

Wesker let out a low chuckle "only if you be good. And so far you aren't being good."

Wesker managed to yank the blanket free from her grasp and threw it away. He spun Sara around forcing her to face him. He was just as naked as she. Sara fought her eyes that wanted to wander over his flesh. They betrayed her and landed on his erection. Thick and throbbing with his lustful desire for her. The sight of it making her wet and hot. She cursed her body for reacting to him in such a way. No matter what he looks like, no matter how great of a body he has, he was still a horrible man who enjoyed doing horrible things to her.

"Sara, Sara. My sweet Sara how long do you think you can lie to yourself?" He grabbed her hand, making her take hold of him. "Stop struggling with the truth."

He moved her hand up and down his shaft. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll simply fuck you until you learn."

He kept moving towards her, every step making her take a step backwards. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her to the bed. She wasn't going to let that happen. She kicked him, which caused him to release her.  
Sara made a mad dash for the door, but Wesker was quick to recover. He grabbed hold of Sara and flung her on the bed. Sara closed her legs as he climbed on top pinning her down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISOBEDIENT!!! she was beginning disobedient once again. That would have annoyed some other guys, but not him. No Albert liked her putting up a little fight, having a little fire in her. It would have been boring otherwise.

If Sara was just the sweet obedient wife who would suck his cock just because he said so, then beginning married to her wouldn't be this fun. Now when she allowed other men to flirt with her, or kiss her, or even think about her was when Albert had a problem. That was when sometimes young men had to die.

Sara was his, she had been his back when he decided after seeing her at Arklay. It only made sense for them to be together. But her foolish brother had implanted other ideas in her head, causing her to reject his love.

"Naughty, naughty." Wesker gripped one of her thighs pushing her legs apart. "A wife should never deny her husband."

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!! I'M TO YOUNG FOR MARRIAGE!!!!!" she shouted

Wesker laughed as he placed himself between her legs insuring she wouldn't be able to close them.  
"I assure you. You are. Everything was perfectly legal. Well except for you being a minor."

His hand slipped up Sara's thigh and began rubbing the outside of her pussy. "But a little signed document fixed that issue."

Sara clawed at his arm trying to get him to stop, but he was stronger. He began to circle her clit getting faster and faster. Sara started panting, her body twitching. Wesker slipped a finger into her and started pumping. She bit her lip, and continued to try and push him away. Wesker grabbed one of her arms with his free hand pinning it down to the bed. He slipped a second finger in and continued pumping.

Sara stifled a moan. Wesker knew she was trying to hold back, trying not to give into the pleasure she was feeling. Wesker pulled his fingers out, and sucked her sweet juices off of them. He needed a better taste. He pushed on her thigh opening her legs up even more as he repositioned himself to take lick her sweetness. Sara pound on the bed with one fist, the other gripped at his hair.

Oh how delicious she tasted. His tongue lashed at her lovely pussy. He continued on for a while, before he turned his attention to her clit. He rotated between circling, and sucking on it, and slipped his fingers back in. Sara now grasped at his head with both hands, her back arching, her pant much more ferocious.

He knew what to do to her. He thought about making her cum just from oral, but that wasn't fun enough or even pleasurable enough for him. No only her coming while his cock was buried deep inside her, the walls of her pussy clenching at him all the while he pounded her mind into oblivion. Only that would be satisfactory.

He moved quickly adjusting positions and pushing his cock into her. He hiss as she clenched at him. No matter how many times he beat her pussy, it was as tight as it always had been. He began pounding into her fiercely, not even bothering to wait for her to adjust to the sheer girth of it. Sara threw her head back, releasing screams of both pain and pleasure, her hands clawing and pushing on Wesker's chest.

"OH GOD ALBERT NO!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!"

Wesker ignored her and continued to pound into her. He found himself panting from the pleasure of each thrust.

"ALBERT!!!! ALBERT PLEASE!!!!" Sara cried out.

It was meaningless, her screams only aroused him more, only made him want her more.  
Faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He pounded her like it was the only thing that mattered. He could feel her walls clenching and unclenching around him, massaging his cock, milking it. Sara's back arched more and her moaning quickened. Wesker knew this body, knew her signs. Sara was about there her orgasm closing in fast. Wesker could feel his own closing in as well.

He lowered himself down until his face hovered just above hers. Taking each of her hands in his.  
"Let's come together, my pet." He whispered.

His pounding continued violently until the booth reached climax. Sara screamed louder than before as her orgasm washed over her. Wesker growled as he ejaculated into her on his last thrust.

Wesker collapsed on top of Sara, both panting and exhausted. He rolled off pulling her as he went. Her head rested on his chest and he stroked her hair. 

"Sara you are mine always remember that."

Wesker looked up at the ceiling as sleep slowly claimed him, just as it had Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers if you are interested as I continue to write this story I might just want to put out a little thing I would like to call 'The Arklay Memories'. Which would be about Victor and Sara's life at Arklay including their early relationship with Wesker, The Birkins and also it will reveal about 'That Night'. Any interest let me know by commenting


	9. A Brother's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter in a multi chapter focus on Victor and what he is doing at the moment, and his struggles with out his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip of about four days.

Four days it as been since the last time Victor laid eyes on his sister. Sara hand gone out with friends, but she never came home. Victor had gone around asking the two other girls questions about that day. Sam willing gave him as much as she could remember. Becca was another story. That girl always seemed to be flirting with Victor. He didn't appreciate or welcome the young girl's advances.

The only info they were able to provide was a dark two car with tinted windows, and that Sara had known the person inside. When he asked for more detail the girls described a blonde haired man with sunglasses on. That meant Albert Wesker.

Victor took deep breaths as he pushed himself up off the floor, and released as he lowered back down. Exercise was not typically his idea of the best way to blow off steam, but given the current conditions he was particularly in the right frame of mind for more preferable activities. 20 more push ups that was the limit he set.  
What he wanted most right now was to walk up to Wesker and choke the life out of him. Sara however needed to be his focus. No one seemed to know where Wesker lived so if he wanted to find Sara he would have to follow Wesker. Which meant keeping the bastard alive for now at least.

Victor heard the phone ringing. He pushed off the floor hard landing up right on his feet. He quickly walked over and snatched the phone off the receiver, pushing the answer button as he put it up to his ear.

"Tell me good knews" he spoke cold and distant.

The man on the other end rambled on and on about the request Victor had placed. About how it was impossible to put together in such a short time frame and that more time was necessary. 

"It's not that difficult of a request!" Victor barked into the phone. "How long do you need?"

The man told Victor about all the variables that had to be accounted for. Including payment, transport, payment for the transport, any fees for getting around some more official people. There was even a bit about the whole planning process and making sure everything would be set. When the guy rambled it could take a year Victor just about lost it.

Victor's fist slammed into the wall "A YEAR!!!! KNOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU SECOND RATE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!!! I NEED TO MOVE AND MOVE QUICKLY IF THERE IS ANY SHOT OF THIS WORKING!" 

His contact mentioned something about it could help speed things along if Victor would give a bit more information.

Victor sighed and rubbed his neck. "Fine I'll give you the coordinates. If it'll help, but that's it for now. Trust is something earned with me."

The man muttered about that being fine.

"I'll get them to you as soon as possible." Victor walked into his room. "Now I have to get ready for work."

He hung up the phone while he searched for a shirt. He found his dark green button up, his eyes closing as he took it off the hanger. It was something Sara had given him fo his birthday a few years back. He carried it to the Bathroom and tossed it on the counter. He turned on the faucet, letting it feel up with cold water to splash on his face. After drying his face; He stared at his own reflection. He wasn't looking at his face. Oh no he was staring straight into his own eyes.

He could feel the burning feeling again, like fire running through his veins. He was afraid that if he didn't get Sara back safe and sound very soon, then he would lose to the darkness lurking inside him. No one needed that. Him losing control, was never a good thing. In fact it had brought both the siblings much pain in the past, and would bring them more in the future.

There had to be a way to control it better, somehow there just had to be away. He finished dressing and quickly headed out the door. First stop was the S.T.A.R.S office to see if he could have a nice chat with Wesker.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Station, second floor, S.T.A.R.S office.

As soon as Victor walked in the door he could see people he had gotten close to. Jill and Chris were at their desk chatting away with Barry who was messing with his favorite gun. Brad, Joseph, Richard, and Forest were huddled together in a corner mostly talking about women.

Victor looked to his left into the small private office that belonged to Wesker. The man sat there, his feet propped up on his desk, reading some files.

Jill must have seen Victor because she called him over.

"In a moment guys, I need to talk to captain Wesker." Victor quickly stated before walking into the small office shutting the door behind him.

Wesker looked up from his papers. "Victor how may I...."

"Where is my sister?" Victor growled slowly, leaning on the desk.

Wesker tilted his head "Your sister I have no idea."

"Don't lie to me Wesker I'm not in the mood."

Wesker's lips turned upwards into a smile that remind Victor of a snake. "I honestly don't know what you mean. Why would I know the whereabouts of your sister. I only know where my wife is."

Victor slammed his hand on the desk. "Don't you dare call her that!"

"That's what she is Victor and if you don't want anyone coming in here. I suggest you cool that monster of yours." Wesker got up from his chair and leaned against his desk "It would be beneficial to all of us if you would just except things as the are."

Wesker shurged "Maybe even Umbrella will take you back. After all you were one of their best, right up there with Birkin."

"Sara and I will never return to Umbrella. Not after what happened to my mother." Victor clenched his fist.

Wesker raised an eyebrow "Are you sure you're blaming the right person on that."

"Pretending like you know thing."

"I know many things Victor and ever since that night I have been learning more and more."

Victor's eyes narrowed at the mention of that awful night. It was like a nightmare Victor couldn't escape from. That night ruined everything, and brought his whole world crashing down on him.

"Why don't you share some of your knowledge with me than."

"Now why would I do that we I could hold it as leverage over your head."  
Wesker moved back to his chair. " I'm tired of this. Get out, go play with your teammates."

"I'm not done..."

"Boy I said I was done."

Victor moved quickly, his hand around Wesker's throat pushing him and his chair back. "Make no mistakes Wesker. I may be four years younger than you are, but I'm no boy. I'm also not like your dear friend William Birkin, who is so blind he wouldn't even notice betrayal if he slept with it."

Wesker was still completely cool. "Is this some kind of confession of your sins. After all you were his friend as well."

"That was another time, and another me." Victor let go of Wesker's throat and left the office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters my be either longer or shorter, depending on if I think it works ok all lumped in together or if it needs more spacing.


	10. It Was Always A War

Victor had waited all day for Wesker to leave, so he could follow him. It had been a long ride, but only because Wesker had tried so desperately to give Victor the slip. Eventually Victor had decided to play along, and pretended that Wesker had indeed lost him. However Victor had the sneaking suspicion that he had been led there. Honestly he wouldn't put it past Wesker to try a pull some stunt. like setting a trap or hiding in the shadows to attack Victor as soon as he got close enough

The man had always been like a snake to Victor. An evil, poisonous, slithering snake, and he bet there was only so much time left before Wesker betrayed Umbrella. It was just in the man's nature, just like how it was in William Birkin's nature to be the best in his field.

Victor on the other hand had a very different nature, and it eventually led to Umbrella becoming a target for him. He had never told Sara much in the way of the darker secrets he knew. Not just Umberlla's but his own as well. Victor had made his way back to the apartment.

He now sat at the computer he kept in his room. He input his password and accessed the files hidden on the hard drive. Printing them out, and then putting them in a manila envelope. He turned on his computer's camera, taking a deep breath while he pushed the record button.

"My name is Victor Hart. I am presently 33 years of age and this recording is for my dear sister Sara." He adjusted his position "Sara if you are currently watching this then something has happened to me. Now to be fair this doesn't mean i am dead. In fact my condition may be worse than that."

He leaned, his brow furrowed. "I know that you don't need an explanation for what could be worse than death. Now I have given this disk, along with a manila envelope to someone I trust. He has been given instructions to give you these items only if I don't make contact with you, him, or anyone within three months. The man in question also helped me get you away from Albert Wesker"

Victor closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry. I should have done this sooner, but I had thought cutting ties with Umbrella and moving away from Arklay was enough. I now see how very wrong I was."

"So you know I love you very much, and I have done more to protect than you could possibly understand. I have even done things I can't say I'm proud of. I hope to tell you all about it someday, but if I never get the chance then you can read all about it in the files."

Victor took his glasses off and rubbed his face. "The files inside the envelope contain not only useful information on Umbrella, but also the information on our parents, and their deaths. as well as our own creation. Now I say creation because as you know we were not conceived naturally."

"However you don't know all the facts behind it. This is something else I would rather tell you in person, but if it becomes impossible than I hope the file I included will suffice."

Victor looked at the time. He would have to meet with his contact very soon, which meant he didn't have a lot more time before he had to strike. He finished quickly and placed the disk in a case and into the envelope sealing it, and marking it for his sister.

Victor went into his room to change clothes. He put on a tight black t-shirt, dark jeans and black military grade boots. He hoped for a stealthy advantage. It had worked for him before.

  
  


* * *

**That night outside Wesker's house**

  
  
  
  


Victor found himself a nice hiding place. It was well covered and would make it difficult for him to be spotted even if he had to hide until the next day. He just needed Wesker out of the house. hours went by and Victor was beginning to think it was going to be a long night, But luck was on his side. Wesker walked out of his home, seeming more pissed off than normal.

"Birkin better have a good reason for bothering me this late."

Victor heard Wesker grumbled as he got in his car. Ducking down to avoid the headlights Victor waited. Once he saw the car disappear around the corner at the end of the block, was when Victor made his move.

He found an unlocked window near the kitchen and climbed through. Wesker didn't seem to have any security system which was odd, but Victor counted it as another blessing and moved cautiously through the house.

He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for until he came across a locked door. Rolling his eyes and the cliche of secrets behind a locked door; he picked the lock. A set of stairs leading down into the depths of the house.

 _'Sara'_ Victor encouraged himself forward.

* * *

  
  
  


Sara sat curled up on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, her body shaking as she sobbed. How many days had it been now? Why couldn't she convince Wesker to let her go see her brother. she never even asked to see him alone. 

Her will fading, her body bruised and sore. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take. What kind of love was this, was it even love at all. Sara didn't know, but she never really knew anyway. After all, Albert Wesker had been the first man she had ever been with, and he was determined to be the only one. Maybe she would never know any other kind of love, could she live with that.

Sara heard rattling at the door and feared he had returned. With nowhere to hide, she just sat there and waited. She could hear the door open, and the sound of someone running. 'wait why would he be running?' 

"Sara!"

She felt hands on her shoulders as a voice she knew all too well called her name. Looking up she found herself staring at Victor, at her brother. She threw herself into his arms without any hesitation. Victor held her as she cried, and gently stroked her hair.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." She bawled.

"If Wesker had his way." Victor held her tighter "But I was never going to allow for that."

Sara knew he was being honest. The two of them had gone through so much, their bond was simply irreplaceable. They stopped hugging and Victor got a good look at her.

His eyes narrowed "Wesker did all of this to you didn't he."

It was meant as more of a statement than a question, after all he already knew the answer. Victor got up and quickly picked Sara up, carrying her princess styled. He moved them quickly up stairs, and into the front room.

**Click**

  
  


The noise came from behind them, Sara looked over her brother's shoulder to see Wesker standing there. He had one hand in a pant pocket, but the other was pointing a gun right at the back of Victor's head.

"Well if it isn't my dear brother-in-law. Have you come to visit us?" Wesker mocked

Victor gently put Sara down making sure she was steady on her feet. He slipped something into her hand and leaned to whisper to her.

"He left the door open. When I go to turn make a break for it, follow the instructions. I'll be fine"

Sara really didn't like the idea of leaving, but knew better than to argue.

* * *

  
  


Victor closed his eyes and counted to three. On three he turned quickly, as Sara made a mad dash for the door. Their sudden movements confused Wesker long enough for Victor to grab hold of the gun. It went off as the two men struggled. Victor eventually managed to pry it from Wesker's grasp. the gun fell to the floor, getting kick away as they took swing at each other.

The two of them had always been evenly matched for the most part. Victor was doing his best to control the rage to stay focused. His goal was to give Sara enough time to get to the rendezvous point, and that was all. Although He had to admit the idea of killing Wesker was very tempting

Wesker shifted and tried to ram his elbow into Victor's nose. Victor leaned back, he felt his feet slip on the hardwood floor. Wesker dropped quickly and swipe kicked at Victor's legs. Victor pushed off the ground, flipping over his hands planting on the ground. He pushed off just as Wesker took another swipe at him, landing in a crouch position.

He saw Wesker's tactical knife coming at him, and moved to block, but he was a little late. The knife slashed his upper arm. Victor looked at the bleeding wound. Growling he charged Wesker, taking swings at him while trying to block the knife. The two of them were locked in a battle that had been coming for quite some time. 

Wesker had pushed off and away from Victor both of them breathing heavily "Tell me Victor why do you hate my relationship with your sister?"

"You don't have a relationship." Victor pulled his own knife out of it's sheath. "You never had one. Because...."

Victor charged slashing at Wesker, who had counter with his own knife. Victor made a quick half circle to avoid a slash from Wesker.

"..... In order to have a relationship, you have to have love."

Victor attacked again, trying to keep up the assault and prevent Wesker from getting a chance to catch to much of a breath. Knife slicing through the air sometime clipping the target other times missing. Wesker jumped back and threw his knife at Victor. It penetrated Victor's left shoulder causing him to drop his own knife, He roared in pain as he pulled it out.

"That where you're wrong Victor." Wesker wiped the blood from his mouth. "You assume I have no love for Sara."

"Well than how would you explain it."

Wesker removed his sunglasses. Victor took pride in knowing he had busted out one of the lens.

Wesker narrowed his eyes "It may not always be correct, but I have done nothing but love her."

"However should we not be talking about your relationship with her?" Wesker queried.

"What are you getting at Wesker!?!?" Victor was griping his bleeding shoulder.

"Just the fact that it must drive you crazy to pretend to be such a good older brother. When fact of it is you just wanna fuck her as much as I do."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!" Victor Barked

"denying once again. I suppose it's become a habit for you, better for you to run and hide than to look the truth in the eyes." Wesker began circling him. "Let me guess you think you can get away with the denial by using the whole trying to set her up with Chris Redfield."

"Chris is a good man."

Wesker dismissed him "Oh I'm sure he is. Far better for her than me. right?" shaking his head he continued "But what about you? Her dear big brother. All those years spent with her watching as she became the exquisite young woman she is today. Does she even know about how you murdered for her?"

"How do you know about that?" Victor growled

"I did some digging of my own. However that is not the matter at hand here. Now I can't say I understand your position completely, however having the desire to fuck Sara. Now that I understand. After all I had want to ram my cock into her ever since that first day at Arklay."

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCK MY SISTER!!!"

"Oh but you do, or?" Wesker looked at him questioningly "You did. Is it possible you already have?"

"No." Victor said flatly

"No No." Wesker started chuckling low "I think you have. Sara was away from me for a time period, her body would have ached. I know, I trained it to be that way. So it's possible that while she was cut off from all men except you, that she needed a release." Wesker made a gustier like he figure it out. "And who would be close, but loving, protective, older brother."

Victor narrowed his eyes, his hand digging into his injured shoulder. "No."

"So you fucked my wife." Wesker covered his eyes with his hand, his laughing shaking his body. He stared straight at Victor. "Now I'm going to have to kill you."

Wesker Walked up to him and punched him in the gut. Victor was growing weak from the blood loss.

"IF YOU HAD JUST LEFT IT ALONE!! LEFT HER WITH ME!! WHERE SHE BELONGED!!"

Wesker gave an upper cut to Victor's jaw, which sent him falling to the ground.

"REALIZE THAT I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONLY MAN TO TOUCH HER!! THE ONLY ONE WHO DESERVED HER!!"

Victor had rolled himself to his hand and knees. _'Sara Forgive me for what I'm about to do'_

Victor got up his head hung, his chin tucked to his chest.

"Are You going to kill me next Victor hmm? Add me to the blood on your hands?"

"No. But....." Victor raised his head, his deep green eyes now glowing sliver "I'm done hiding"

He moved quicker then Wesker could process, and punched Wesker hard enough in the face to send him flying to the ground. Victor stood there breathing heavy his eyes returning to normal, than he slowly moved to the front door.

He gave a quick glance at Wesker who was now laying on the floor groaning. "Let this be my final warning to you. Come near us again and I will in fact kill you."

Victor headed out to meet up with everyone, a smile claiming his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter in the first part of The Hart Files will be coming soon. There will be more 'Hart Files' as well as 'The Arklay Memories'
> 
> So I do hope You have enjoyed this work of mine for the most part and will continue to as I continue Victor and Sara's story to the end.


	11. For What Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's plan to get Sara out of the states is put into motion, and he finally reveals some of his own secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'Cry little sister (Theme from The Lost Boys)' The whole time I wrote this chapter. it's a song that somewhat fits Victor and Sara.

**Unknown location, four hours out from departure**

Sara sat there sipping on the water that had been given to her. She was a bit uncomfortable being alone with two men she wasn't sure she knew. Although they did look familiar somehow. She just couldn't put her finger on how.

They also knew Victor so she supposed that there was no need to worry. After all, Victor would never leave her with anyone he didn't trust.

There weren't many in the world like that. Maybe three or four including Sara.

"Do you need anything? Perhaps something to eat?" said the one with a thick Russian accent.

"Oh no. I'm ok"

"Back off Dimitri, you are making the poor girl uncomfortable." Man number two spoke.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything wrong." The man named Dimitri walked over to the front room window "When do you think Victor will get here?"

"Soon. In fact, here he comes now."

Sara rushed to the window. She saw Victor walking sluggishly up the path to the secluded house. She moved quickly to the door and outside to her dear brother.

"Victor!!"

He winced as she tackled hugged him, knocking them both to the ground. Victor used his good arm to wrap around Sara holding her tightly. Sara cried into her brother's chest. She had been so afraid that he might not make it, that somehow Wesker would have won.

"It's alright Sara, I'm here." Victor tried to soothe her.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"Hey, now you know Wesker wouldn't be able to kill me," Victor reassured her.

"That's not what I was worried about," Sara stated.

"I know. I know."

The two held onto each other for a few more minutes.

"Hey, you guys better get your butts inside," Dimitri called out to them.

"Come on time I gave you a proper introduction,"

Sara helped Victor to his feet. His injuries were pretty bad at the moment, but in time they would heal quickly leaving only a scar for the worst ones and the memory.

She got him inside and he slid onto the couch. "Thanks for your help guys."

"No problem we are pretty close to family anyway." The unnamed man said

Sara still wasn't sure about how they were familiar. She hoped Victor would help her to understand.

"Alright, Sara let me introduce you to the men who are going to get you out of the country," Victor said

He first pointed to the one already identified as Dimitri. "This is Dimitri Mikhailovich Siyanosov."

Sara's eyebrows flew up. That was one name she would not be trying to pronounce on her own.

"And then over by the window is Johann Schönherr."

_'German'_ Sara noted to herself.

They were more mature men, even older than Victor. If Sara had to guess by looking at them they were maybe in their late fifties to mid-sixties.

"There was suppose to be a third but he got a bit hung up," Johann stated.

Victor shook his head. "No, no. I had asked Douglas to do something else for me."

"And what would that be?" Dimitri questioned.

"I wanted him to go get a few of the 'Amor Aeternus' flower." Victor simply stated.

Everyone in the room looked surprised to hear that he would not only ask for some to get the flower but also that he had given out the location. 'Amor Aeternus' you could say was their mother's first secret from Umbrella. Their mother had been a researcher for the company, and with her background as a Botanist, she often studied the effects of viruses like the T-virus on plants. 'Amor Aeternus' was made by one such study. However, the flower in question had originally grown near a small Europian village that their father was born in. The flower had changed in a lot of different ways after the exposure to a prototype virus that he had worked on. However, not only had the flower changed but the virus itself mutated.

Their parents learned how to cultivate the flower in secrecy and used it as well as the newly mutated virus it played host to in their experiments. That was up until their father had met his untimely demise.

"What were you planning to do with the flower?" Dimitri asked

"I'm not sure yet but I have all of my parents' notes, and as you know Umbrella is completely unaware of the flower." Victor looked to Sara

His eyes closed and he rubbed his neck. "Hey, guys could you maybe go into the city for anything. I need to talk to Sara alone."

The men merely sighed and nodded, both of them seemed concerned which made Sara anxious.

Johann patted Sara's head "No matter what you hear remember he loves you."

Johann and Dimitri walked out arguing about places to eat.

The statement made Sara feel very uneasy and Victor looked tense as well.

* * *

Victor closed his eyes, head tilted back, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this was not going to be an easy conversation to have, but Sara needed to know. He had been withholding some much information from her.

He had hoped that maybe Johann and Dimitri could have helped, but he knew better when it became apparent that she didn't really remember them. He could hardly blame her after all the last time she had seen them was when she had been four. Sometimes Victor felt that being 17 years older than her had its disadvantages. manly because he knew more, and experienced more than she had.

"Um, Victor?" Sara's voice seemed concerned.

The uneasy expression on her face wasn't helping. Victor needed to keep his resolve and tell her everything she didn't know. But thinking about how she might hate him after this, hurt like hell.

Sara reached out for him. "Vic......"

"I killed our mother." He said flat

He watched as Sara's eyes widen and she took a shaky breath. "Wha... What do you mean?"

"To be fair the woman had become unstable, that seems to happen a lot within Umbrella. Take William Birkin for example." Victor leaned forward. "Although if our father had still been alive it probably would have been a different story."

Sara choked out the words "May I ask why?"

"We are not normal Sara."

"You mean the virus?"

"No, this is about more than us carrying 'Amor' in our veins." Victor sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Sara I'm a clone."

"What?"

He pulled out a very old photo and hand it to her. There was a group of Umbrella researchers in the photo. Younger versions of Dimitri, Johann, Douglas, and their parents.

Sara gasped as her eyes landed on their mother and father, and Victor knew why.

"Wow you look like dad," Sara said trying to laugh it off.

"No I'm identical to our father, and you would be too if you had been a boy." Victor rubbed his face. "Sara our mother was incapable of carrying children. I found that out from her later on in life. As for our father he died one year before I was created using his DNA."

He got up and paced the room.

"Mother thought that if she used Umbrella technology than she could make the son she knew he always wanted to have. That was the plan at first anyway."

"What changed?"  
  


"I got lonely, I wanted a sibling. Mother was reluctant at first, afraid of being found out. after all she just barely got away with creating me behind the corporation's back."

He moved to crouch down in front of Sara, taking her hands in his. "17 years is a long time. The happiest day in my life was when mother finally agreed to make you. Created the same way I was using our father's DNA."

He brushed her hair back from her angelic face. though her eyes were lighter in color they were still green just like his. He gazed deep into her eyes. Nobody would be nearly as perfect as she was in his eyes.

"Then what happened?" She pushed.

"I got older. and the older I got the more I started to look like father's clone. Then there was a lab accident and we became infected with Amor"

The Amor virus was a virus obviously named after the mutated flower created by their parents. There hadn't been any real test with Amor so at the time there had been no way of knowing how it would affect both Victor and Sara. It hadn't changed them as far as appearances were concerned. however, there had been physical changes in both of them.

Victor couldn't be sure if Sara had been changed the same way he had without proper testing. The only thing he could guaranty was that they both had great healing capabilities and a new type a pheromone, but he didn't quite understand how that even worked.

"Slowly something went wrong with mother. She became mentally unstable to the point where I was her obsession, and then I overheard her planning to kill you."

Sara yanked her hands away. she looked like she was on verge of tears. It hurt Victor's heart to see her like this. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Victor! Your Shoulder!"

He smiled, Sara was worried about his shoulder even after all he just told her. "It's fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

Sara hugged him back. "So, You killed mother to protect me? That's what you are trying to say right?"

"Yes" Victor felt his stomach knot and he pushed away.

"What?"

"Sara in order to make sure I got away with it I had to make a deal with Oswell Spencer. It's was because of that deal we ended up at Arklay and you ended up falling into Wesker's grasp."

Sara shook her head. "You can't blame yourself for anything that involves Albert."

"I just" Victor clenched his fist.

He could feel his anger rising, his anger at himself. If only he had found another way, maybe they wouldn't be in this position now. Soon they would leave the country for her sake. The plan was for them to go to the village in Europe that their father had been born in. Victor's only hope was that maybe just maybe they would be able to piece their lives back together and in a few years come back to America. He knew though it was going to be a long time before that could happen.

* * *

**Six years later, undisclosed location**

"Right, no don't worry I'll stop by after this mission." Victor kept a low voice as he talked on the phone. "I know Sara. Yes, I'll be careful."

He could hear footsteps approaching.

"I gotta go. Take care." He hung up the phone

"Did you get your check-in with Sara done?" A friendly voice asked

Chris stood there in his gear ready and waiting on Victor.

"Yeah, sorry about."

"Hey, no problem Claire, and I check up on each other. Not nearly as frequent as you guys."

The two of them began walking cautiously down the hall check open doors as they went. Victor had made the session to join the BSAA about a month ago he figured it might be useful if he wanted to secede with his plan.

"How is Claire? Does she miss me?" Victor asked

"Not as much as you miss her," Chris stated flatly.

Victor had gone back to Raccoon after spending about a year to help Sara get settled into her new home. By that time the city had become overrun with the infected. It's was then that he met Claire Redfield and at the time rookie cop Leon Kennedy. Victor had been worried about Jill but knew she could handle herself just fine. Victor regretted leaving the S.T.A.R.S and after her what had happened to them, he felt worse.

Chris always told him it's not like it's his fault, but for Victor it was. He knew what Umbrella and Albert Wesker were like, he was also very displeased to hear that the bastard was still alive. Well, more than alive it seemed Wesker had given himself a Viral upgrade.

"You know Victor I still think you would be a valuable asset to our labs."

Here they go again. Ever since it came out that he was a scientist, Chris was all ways trying to convince Victor to leave the frontlines and put on the old lab coat. But he couldn't at least not yet.

"I'll tell you what Chris, We have a common enemy in Albert Wesker." Victor had stopped in front of double doors and listened to sounds coming from the other side. "The day one of us kills him is the day I give up and go back to the lab."

Victor cocked his gun, Him and Chris positioned on either side of the doors.

"But until that day comes I need to stay sharp."

They both nodded before busting through the doors, unloading their bullets into the skulls of every zombie that came charging at them.

_**To be continued in The Hart Files #2**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter in 'The Arklay Memories' out now


End file.
